Sentinels
Sentinels were robots created with the sole purpose of destroying mutants. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, Bolivar Trask pitched the Sentinel Program to Congress but they declined him so he pitched them to foreign powers instead such as Vietnam and China. Old Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Mystique then killed Trask in Paris as revenge for all the mutants he had killed. She was taken in, tortured and experimented on. The Sentinel Program was then green-lit and eventually Rogue and Mystique's DNA was used to make the Sentinels unstoppable. X-Men: The Official Game ''To be added ''X-Men: The Last Stand A Sentinel is used as a simulation in the Danger Room in order to train the young X-Men in team play. The robotic behemoth attack Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Colossus and Iceman, with Wolverine and Storm as the team leaders. The young mutants only manage to defend themselves against the Sentinel's attack, with Logan smoking a cigar at a distance, complaining about how boring the task of a teacher is. When an explosion makes Wolverine lose his cigar, he gets angry and makes Colossus throw him towards the Sentinel, decapitating it with his claws and putting an end to the simulation. The Wolverine Trask Industries announced that the Sentinel program was in it's 50 year anniversary. X-Men: Days of Future Past Trask Industries finally developed Mystique's DNA and replicated it into the latest Sentinels. The Sentinels began taking over the world in order to destroy the mutant threat. At first the Sentinels only targeted mutants which were either terminated or sent to Mutant Concentration Camps, then they targeted regular humans who had a chance of having the mutant gene passed on to their children, grandchildren, or great grandchildren. Some humans attempted to rebel and save mutants but those were also targeted, leaving only the worst of humanity left to rule. While the mutants were nearly extinct, the powerful ones survived and continued to fight the Sentinels such as the Free Mutants lead by Bishop and the X-Men lead by Charles Xavier and Magneto. In a final effort to win the war, Kitty Pryde sent Wolverine's consciousness back in time to stop the Sentinel Program from ever being activated. However while Wolverine faced multiple complications the Sentinels eventually found the group and killed Magneto, Storm, Bishop, Sunspot, Colossus, Iceman, Blink and Warpath. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Mystique attempted to kill Trask in revenge for the murdering mutants while creating the Sentinels, not knowing the future this will create. She was interrupted by Professor X, Beast, Magneto and a time-travelling Wolverine who were attempting to prevent the destruction caused by the Sentinel project's completion. Unfortunately, the fight with Mystique exposed mutants to the world and President Nixon agreed to the Sentinels' use while Mystique's blood was collected from where she was wounded, allowing the Sentinels of the future to have her powers. Magneto, both to stop the Sentinels and to use them to take over the world, surrounded them in steel, allowing him to control the Sentinels at their unveiling on the White House lawn. Magneto used the Sentinels to attack the crowd and hold off Wolverine, Xavier and McCoy, but before he could kill what he believed to be Nixon (really a disguised Mystique), McCoy suppressed his mutation with a serum causing a Sentinel to turn on Magneto. He quickly disabled it, but the distraction allowed Mystique to shoot him with a plastic gun, wounding him and then knock him out, deactivating the Sentinels. After Xavier convinced Mystique through telepathy to let Trask live, the world saw that a mutant saved the President and the Sentinel program was shut down and Trask was arrested for selling military secrets to foreign powers, erasing the dystopian future and saving the lives of all the mutants killed by the Sentinels. X-Men: Apocalypse The new X-Men team begin their first training session by fighting the Sentinels in the Danger Room. Types *Mark I *Mark X Powers and Abilities The Sentinels are gigantic robots, originally three times the size of a human. The Mark I were crude and bulky and with more limited mobility. The ones from the future, the Mark X, were considerably more advanced, being made of synthetic skin with a more streamlined and flexible body. All versions of the Sentinels were made from a unique polymer, free of metal, making them immune to Magneto's powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Mark X possessed immense physical strength, enough to break through solid materials such as thick ice, stone and metal as well as physically overpower mutants such as Sunspot, Iceman and even Colossus with ease. Two Sentinels were strong enough to rip Colossus in half and one managed to decapitate Iceman despite him being in his ice form. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Despite their size and bulk, the Sentinels are remarkably fast and agile and move as if weightless. Their mobility is enough to outmanoeuvre the mutants, perform mid-air flips and climb the side of a mountain quickly and with ease. *'Superhuman Durability:' One of the Sentinels more phenomenal capabilities is their capacity to sustain damage. Even without their powers of mimicry, they can endure strikes from Colossus, one of the most physically powerful mutants and resist sustained ice and fire streams from Iceman and Sunspot respectively. *'Flight:' The Mark I Sentinels could fly using the vent-like systems on their chest, generating a beam of heat much like a modern jet engine that produces a visible jet of heat. The Mark X could also fly though no visible propulsion mechanisms or wave of heat from a possible propulsion source could be seen like the Mark 1. *'Mutant Detection:' Sentinels are equipped with sensors that allow then to track carriers of the X Gene, such as mutant or even people who could have mutant offspring. This allows them to hunt mutants anywhere in the world and they will not stop until they have eliminated their target. *'Machine Guns:' The original Sentinels, the Mark I, possessed Gatling guns on one of their arms, capable of firing 3000 rounds per minute. This was not present in their future counterparts and was replaced with an ability to fire intense energy beams from their face. *'Energy Beam:' One of the Sentinel's main offensive weapons, they open the front of their heads like a flower to reveal an orb of fire like energy that can fire extremely potent and sustained energy blasts, capable of burning or melting through anything, as well as strike a target with great amounts of kinetic energy, seemingly just as powerful than 50 caliber bullets. This beam is powerful enough to overload Bishop in a matter of seconds and melt Iceman to the point where he is incapable of reforming, although both cases did take some time. *'Shapeshifting:' Due to their unique composition, created from the reverse engineering of the capabilities of Mystique, a shapeshifting mutant, Sentinels can alter their bodies to fit a variety of purposes. Most commonly, they are seen altering the shapes of their arms into extremely sharp blades and claws. Also when inactive, they take on a smaller form for transportation. *'Power Mimicry:' The most powerful ability of the Sentinels, they can use the powers of other mutants. They were mostly seen altering their bodies into forms almost identical to those of Colossus, Sunspot and Iceman in order to counter them. They also used powers similar to Emma Frost, Darwin, and Lady Deathstrike. It appears that a Sentinel needs to be exposed to the enemy mutant's powers for a bit of time before this ability is activated. They are also capable of sharing newly copied powers and abilities with other Sentinels. Relationships *Bolivar Trask - Creator. *William Stryker, Jr. - Co-creator. *Mutants - Enemies. Behind the scenes : Uncaged Edition video game]] *Although Sentinels were set to appear in every X-Men movie, they never did. However, some sketches of their rendering for X2: X-Men United appear on the DVD extras. They appear almost the same as in the comics, with the exception of a compact form they were meant to use for transportation. Trivia *In the video-game tie-in between X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand, it is revealed that Sentinels were created by William Stryker as a part of his Weapon X project, with Trask and HYDRA financing their construction. *Sentinels were supposed to appear in X-Men, used by William Stryker and Henry Gyrich against the X-Men, but they didn't go beyond the first draft. *Sentinels were planned to appear in X2: X-Men United, but were cut. A sign of them can be seen on one of William Stryker's computer, in which "Project Wideawake" appears. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Sentinels.png Sentinels line up.png Sentinels take flight.png Sentetinel chest.png Sentinel targeting .png Sentinel arm gun.png Sentinel lands.png Sentinel shooting.png Sentinel Mark I head promo.jpg|Mark I Sentinel head. Sentinel Mark I head.jpg|Mark I Sentinel head. Sentinel STNL2 on set.jpg X-men_DOFP-Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel ad campaign poster. XmenDOFP_Sentinels.jpg|Trask Industries' Sentinels poster. Sentinel_Blueprints.png|Sentinel blueprints sentinel traskindustries,com.jpg empiresentinel.jpg|A 1973 Sentinel on the cover of Empire. empiresentinelf.jpg|A Sentinel of the future on the cover of Empire. Sentinel MK.2.jpg|Past Sentinel. Sentinel MK.5.jpg|Future Sentinel. Past Sentinel 01.jpg Future Sentinel 01.jpg BnkCNyuIAAAAzmj.png H9Wb3Ib.jpg 5fLxspG.jpg T8q7bQF.jpg X1SXa0R.jpg HmmnJFI.jpg 7wWYQwz.jpg 1N1AtS9.jpg zYrNJO3.jpg TBjs3Ho.jpg atGNbrQ.jpg NaHegzj.jpg zwfRh2C.jpg 56kvAZW.jpg nhI91hf.jpg tw4WjBt.jpg mBl44Dy.jpg Fc3cyJh.jpg 8OFTdyV.jpg SRwYtbc.jpg MKjFVZU.jpg 8C4JhSH.jpg tuXNj63.jpg ezC6y8e.jpg QBnUC8C.jpg OqjN33p.jpg 0B8gwKy.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. 1VVxEhf.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. 6OmbLBJ.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. BzIoAl7.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. GWoJ03z.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. L0T04EM.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. RXhYn46.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. w4PrSYN.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. Wqk8Zfk.jpg|Concept art for Sentinel Mark X in Days of Future Past. Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art I.jpg Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art II.jpg Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art III.jpg Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art IV.jpg Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art V.jpg Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art VI.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' X2 ROBOT.jpg|Unused concept art for the Sentinels in X2. X2_SENTINEL_CONCEPT-ART_003.jpg|Unused concept art for the Sentinels in X2. X3_SENTINEL-CONCEPT-ART_001.jpg|Unused concept art for the Sentinels in X2. X3_SENTINEL_CONCEPT-ART_002.jpg|Unused concept art for the Sentinels in X2. 23661.jpg|Unused concept art for the Sentinels in X2. ''X-Men: The Official Game Sentinal_X-Men_TOG.jpg X-men-20060407001719296.jpg X-men-20060407001640171.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand X-Men-The-Last-Stand-Sentinel.jpg Wolverine-fights-a-sentinel-like-robot-in-X-Men-Last-Stand.jpg Sentinel_x-men_last_stand.png Category:X-Men characters Category:Characters by species Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men culture